1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral hygiene devices and more particularly pertains to an arcuate tongue scraper for removing debris from a surface of a tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oral hygiene devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, oral hygiene devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art oral hygiene devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,475; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,814; U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,924; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,912; U.S. Design Pat. No. 301,372; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,001.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an arcuate tongue scraper for removing debris from a surface of a tongue which includes a scrapping assembly having a scraping blade for dragging across a surface of a tongue, and a handle assembly pivotally mounted to the scrapping assembly which can be stowed for storage and transportation purposes.
In these respects, the arcuate tongue scraper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing debris from a surface of a tongue.